


L'âme d'une bête sauvage

by Adama_chan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adama_chan/pseuds/Adama_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une bête courant avec la meute. Ne faisant qu'un avec ce regroupement d'être comme lui. De bête. Agressant, blessant, tuant tout ce qui se trouvait devant son passage. Mais quand, bloqué par ceux qui partageait son espèce avant, il fait face à ses souvenirs... Tout est bouleversé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'âme d'une bête sauvage

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour et bonsoir tout le monde ! 
> 
> Ce One-Shot est basé sur la cinématique de la transformation en Worgen dans World of Warcraft (mon interprétation de ce moment justement). Donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu (et fais l'aventure en tant que Worgen) vous risquez de ne pas comprendre grand-chose (pour la trouver, marquez simplement "world of warcraft worgen" sur YouTube). 
> 
> World of Warcraft n'est pas un univers que je connais particulièrement bien. Par manque de temps j'ai dû le laisser rapidement de côté. J'espère qu'il n'y aura donc pas d'incohérence ou de chose peu logique dans ce tout petit texte. Surtout que cet univers semble passionnant et que dès que j'aurai beaucoup de temps libre, je compte bien me replonger dedans ! Je sortirai donc peut-être d'autre texte dans le même esprit plus tard, si j'en ai le temps et l'envie (et l'inspiration aussi !).
> 
> En tout cas, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira, bonne lecture !

**Course. Liberté. Allégresse.**

Ils couraient à vive allure. Dans la forêt, au clair de lune. Tous ensembles, comme un seul être, ils couraient. Il était parmi eux. Il était l'un d'eux. Ce qu'il était avant, ce qu'il avait fait, il en avait cure à présent. La meute était plus importante que tout.

Ils se stoppèrent finalement. L'un se mit à hurler et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le reste du groupe suive. Les liens de la meute se solidifiaient ainsi. Il hurlait avec eux, heureux. Ensemble, ils étaient invincibles. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Et la joie les envahissait en sachant cela.

**Combat. Sang. Mort.**

Ils s'élancèrent à nouveau, galopant à vive allure. Devant eux, ce n'était plus la forêt. C'était un calme village. Ils n'hésitèrent pas à l'envahir, attaquant tout être vivant qu'ils rencontraient. Les habitants essayèrent de se défendre sans succès. Le sang fusait et la mort frappait sans relâche.

Il en profitait également. Rares étaient les survivants d'attaque de cette ampleur. Ceux qui avaient malgré tout échapper à la mort immédiate était sauvé. Interdiction de les tuer. Ils rejoindraient les rangs de la meute plus tard. Comme tous dans ce groupe.

**Douleur. Abandon. Peur.**

Ils couraient encore dans la forêt quand ça arriva. Piège. Il s'était pris la patte dedans. Les crocs de métal lui encerclaient la patte sans qu'il ne puisse s'échapper. Il avait mal. Il laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur. Mais les autres ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Ils avaient à peine bronché en le voyant bloquer. C'était la règle. On abandonnait les poids morts, ceux qui ne servaient plus.

Il aboya, s'agita, essaya de se dégager. Rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas partir et on le laissait là. Il eut beau mordre les dents en fer, creuser la base du piège, il ne réussit à rien. Il était seul, blesser et épuiser.

**Méfiance. Crainte. Cage.**

Il dormait quand _ils_ arrivèrent. Les bruits peu discrets le réveilla. _Ils_ étaient nombreux autour de lui. _Ils_ avaient l'air étonnés, stupéfait. Comme si _ils_ n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Sur ses gardes, il se redressa en grognant. Il n'avait pas confiance. Il avait peur.

 _Ils_ parlèrent un instant entre eux. _Ils_ avaient l'air agacés et inquiet. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il était en position de faiblesse par rapport à eux. C'était lui qui devrait avoir peur. _Ils_ s'approchèrent de lui et il recommença à grogner. Pourtant, _ils_ réussirent quand même à le capturer. Il était à présent dans une cage. _Ils_ le ramenaient chez eux.

**Humain. Haine. Souvenir.**

Il était toujours enfermé. _Ils_ l'avaient mis là pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Alors il attendait, grognant sur tous ceux qui voulait s'approcher et faisant mine d'attaquer si _ils_ insistaient. Pourtant, il y en a un qui insistait. Qui s'approcha au plus près de la cage. Et il ne l'aimait pas. Il le haïssait sans savoir pourquoi. Cet être avait l'air détestable. _Il_ se mit à parler mais cela ne fit qu'agrandir la haine qu'il avait envers _lui_.

_« Regarde ce que tu es devenu… Ces maudits animaux. Une bête ignoble de plus, c'est tout ce qu'il reste de toi. »_

Il gronda mais quelque chose lui titilla la mémoire. Des flashs d'images lui revinrent. Quelqu'un tremblait tremblant se mettait soudainement à l'attaquer, devenu comme lui. Un Worgen.

_« Te souviens-tu seulement de ce que tu as fait à tes amis ? »_

Ses amis ? C'était la meute, ses amis. Personne d'autre. D'autres images lui revinrent pourtant. Dans un grand bâtiment. Entouré de ses camarades non-Worgen. Et soudain, l'Attaque.

_« Des monstres lâchés dans la nature. Et puis, on t'a trouvé. »_

Ce souvenir par contre était parfaitement frais dans sa tête. C'était un souvenir de sa vie, pas de celle qui s'introduit dans ses pensées sans qu'il ne puisse lutter. Ne pouvant que subis ces images semblant appartenir à une autre vie.

_« Ils t'ont laissé la vie. Ils pensent qu'on peut encore te sauver. »_

Mais le sauver de quoi ? Il n'était pas malade ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était un Worgen et rien d'autre. Et surtout pas cette personne dont il revoyait les souvenirs.

_« Alors je te le demande… Est-ce qu'il reste en toi la moindre parcelle d'humanité ? »_

Son grognement s'adoucit presque immédiatement. Le dernier mot lui avait fait un effet particulier. Humanité. Homme. Humanité. Combat. Humanité. Blessure. Humanité. Eglise. Humanité. Worgen. Homme. Bête.

Il arrêta de grogner. Il ne le pouvait plus. Ces souvenirs avaient touché au plus profond de son être. Dans son âme. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il était complètement perturbé, autant par les souvenirs étranges que par cette unique phrase.

_« Peut-être. Nous le sauront bien assez tôt. »_

Et _il_ repartit, laissant derrière lui un être enfermé. Un loup déconcerté et un homme bouleversé.


End file.
